The Hunger Games Musical
by IJeanette
Summary: I got the idea from a BRILLIANT person on tumblr, who did the first bit of 'Marvellous', and then I thought, why not do the rest? So, here it is. Gabriella/Katniss, Troy/Peeta, Ryan/Cato, Sharpay/Glimmer, Taylor/Clove, Chad/Marvel. Usually.
1. 1: Tribute Time

**Some brilliant person on Tumblr (they came up with 'Marvellous') gave me the idea to edit the HSM2 songs to make HGM (Hunger Games Musical). I don't own the music, the concepts or anything, so please don't arrest me. This is 'Tribute Time' (What Time is It?) and it goes from when the chariots come out to when the cannon for the start of the Hunger Games fires. Hope you like it!  
NB: The 'Liv' (live) is a deliberate thing, it's an Alexander Ludwig/Cato reference.  
**

[Capitol]

What time is it?  
Tribute Time!  
Our revelation!  
What time is it?  
Panem Time!  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The fight for their lives!  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Tribute time!  
Tributes are out, scream and shout!

[Peeta]  
Suddenly the Games are here  
Bad to be freaking out  
They don't own me  
But the pressure's on  
Now winning's what it's all about

[Katniss]  
Not ready for the bloodbath  
But I'm going to take a chance  
I'm not here to stay  
We're movin' away  
Scared of an arena romance

[Peeta and Katniss]  
Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now

[Capitol]  
What time is it?  
Tribute Time!  
Our revelation!  
What time is it?  
Panem time  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The fight for their lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Tribute Time!  
Tributes are out, scream and shout!

[Cato]  
Goodbye to rules  
No training school  
I'm free to fight till I drop

[Clove]  
It's an Hunger Games vacation

[Both]

And the party never has to stop!

[Cato and Clove]  
Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out  
Come on and let me here you say it now right now

[Capitol]

What time is it?  
Tribute time!  
Our Revelation  
What time is it?  
The fight for their lives!  
That's right, say it loud

What time is it?  
The fight for their lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?

Tribute time  
Tributes are out, scream and shout!

[Katniss]  
No more going hunting at 6 am  
'Cause now our time is all our own

[Cato and Clove]  
Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go

[All]  
Out of control

[Others]  
All right  
Everybody  
Yeah  
Come on

[All]  
District Pride, lets show it  
We're going to die and we know it  
District 1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12  
Are the best  
Power, tech and coal!

When it's time to win we do it  
We're number one we proved it  
Let's liv it up  
Party down  
That's what the Games all about

[All]  
What time is it?

[Katniss]  
Tribute time is finally here

[All]  
Let's celebrate

[Peeta and Katniss]  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now

[All]  
School's out

[Marvel and Glimmer]  
We can sleep as late as we want to

[All]  
It's our time

[Peeta, Katniss, Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer]  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do

[All]  
What time is it  
It's Tribute Time

[Capitol]

We're lovin' it  
Come on and say again now  
what time is it  
It's Tribute Time time  
Let's go and watch

The fight for their lives!

[Gamemakers]

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

(Cannon)


	2. 2: Marvellous

Marvel:  
Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye District One, hello Capitol  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse Me Thank You  
Iced tea imported from Eleven,  
Peacekeepers imported from Two,  
Towels imported from Eight,  
Turkey imported from Ten,

Marvel and Glimmer:  
We'll find an axe and kill you,

Marvel:  
Then I'll spear Rue!

I want Marvellous,  
That is my simple request,  
All things Marvellous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
I need something inspiring to help me get along,  
I need a little Marvellous is that so wrong?

Fetch me my District One jacket,  
Where are my black tribute shoes?  
I need my District One arm-band,  
And then I'll compete in the Hu-u-unger Games.

Glimmer and Capitol Sponsors:  
A bloodbath like never before

Marvel:  
I want more!

Glimmer and Capitol Sponsors:  
He wants Marvellous,  
That is his simple request,  
All things Marvellous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
He needs something inspiring to help him get along,  
He needs a little Marvellous is that so wrong?

Marvellous pool, Marvellous splash,  
Marvellous parties even Marvellous trash,  
Marvellous fashion, Marvellous bling,  
He's got to have Marvellous everything.

Glimmer and Marvel:  
Nothing to Discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.

Marvel:  
For me!

Glimmer:  
He wants Marvellous,  
That is his simple request,  
All things Marvellous,  
Bigger and better and best,  
He needs something inspiring to help him get along,  
He needs a little Marvellous is that so wrong?

Marvel:  
This won't do, that's a bore,

Effie:

That's MAHOGANY!

Marvel:

I need more!  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need,  
I need, I need

I Need MARVELLOUS!

Capitol Sponsors:  
Marvellous Hair, Marvellous style,  
Marvellous eyes and that Marvellous smile.

Marvel:  
I like what I see,  
I like it a lot

Capitol Sponsors:  
Is it absolutely Marvellous?

Glimmer:  
Marvellous, Marvellous, Marvellous?

Marvel:  
Absolutely...

(sees Katniss' 'Girl on Fire' dress)

…NOT!


End file.
